My Life With a Baby
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Thinking being a normal teenager in high school is hard? trying being 16, Mai, starting a new school and a new job, with a new baby. Chloe, the 16 year old single mother, enjoy friends and more importantly, her first love. Nothing comes without trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I decided to re-write this due to being lost at with it. Hope you all like this one more than the other one or hopefully just as much. Thanks for all the support and keep it coming. Thanks!

Again any questions or suggestions about this story please PM me. I could use the help. That counts for Running Away too.

Anyways on to the first chapter.

This is all in Chloe's POV by the way, unless I say other ways

Chapter 1:

I wake up to do the sounds of my alarm clock going off signaling the first day at my brand new school. I stay in bed for a few more minutes before I realize I have to get up and start my hectic morning schedule.

I walk into the other room of the apartment to check on the little tiny person lying safe and sound in her crib. My life and my world. Alyssa Marie King. My daughter. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Chloe Ann King. I'm 16 years old and a teenage mother. Before you start making judgments about me, maybe you should know some things about me. When I was 15, I was raped at a party by a college guy named Brian (hehehehe!).

He seemed really sweet and amazing. We danced talked all night, until he offered to give me a ride home. He ended pulling into an empty parking lot and raping me in the backseat of his car.

I was devastated.

That night my entire life changed.

A few weeks after it happened, my mom and dad died in a car accident while I was at school. Completely unexpected. It happened on December 4. There car was driving on the highway, when it hit a patch of black ice making my dad lose control of the car and end up losing their life on impact.

A few weeks after it happened I found out I was pregnant, so that granted me the ability to live on my own. My parents left me tons of money in my account in case something was to happen to them. I have almost 500,000 dollars in the bank right now, thank god.

After my parents died, I decided to leave my life in LA behind and move to San Francisco. I had my parents buried here so it wouldn't be so hard to visit them. I wanted a fresh start for me and my baby so I did it. I also never wanted a run in with Brian again, so that gave me a bigger motive to move.

After I got settled in my apartment, I was about 6 months pregnant when I started to notice changes in myself. I could hear things I shouldn't be able too, I retracted claws, and could run without losing a sweat. I discovered what I was by going through my dad's stuff. I was a Mai. It was a huge change, but I always knew I was different, so this didn't make me feel like a freak or anything. I was happy and content with my life.

On August 7th, at 5:12am, my life changed. That was when my baby girl was born. My daughter, Alyssa Marie King was brought into this world. The second I laid my eyes on her, I fell in complete love.

She made my life completely worth living after my parents died.

After she was born, school wasn't so far away. So I had to make some changed with my life. I got myself registered back in school, got her registered into a daycare to co-exist with my school and work. I had gotten a job at a vintage shop not too far from school. Luckily for me, the school, daycare and job were all walking distance for me. So I gladly lost my baby weight, fast.

I quickly snapped out of my trance to realize I have to shower and get ready before she wakes up. So I had to hurry myself after I watch the weather to see it would be a hot day today.

After I got out of the shower, I decided on a pair of dark blue jean shorts with a black camisole underneath a purple long sleeve shirt and my black and white high top Chuck Taylors. I decided on leaving my hair down but straightened it with a hair band pulling it out of my face.

While I was putting some books in my bag, I hear Alyssa starting to whine. I walked to her room and picked her up gently. Since she was only 5 weeks old, I had to still be gentle with her neck. I walked with her into the kitchen to put her bottle in the microwave. While he bottle heated up I quickly ate a muffin. I feed her then got her dressed in a simply pink onesie. I packed her a bag of bottles, diapers and wipes. And with that I grabbed my keys and bags and put Alyssa in her car seat and was out the door.

I dropped Alyssa off at her day care then headed to school. I was hoping that the kids here weren't like the ones at my other school. Bitchy, mean and ridiculously immature.

I walked in the door of the school. I could already tell that people were talking. Actually I knew people were talking. I could hear them. They were all talking. Rumors like, '_she lives alone because her parents hate her'_, or '_she ran away from home'_. High school kids these days. Seriously.

I walk to my locker and start putting books away that I didn't need right now, when I feel the presence of 2 people next to me. I slowly turn around to see a short, preppy, brown haired girl with a big smile on her face and next to her I see a Korean kid with a weird, creepy smile on his face both staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I said to them as politely as I would come out.

"Hi my name is Amy and this is my boyfriend Paul. You're the new girl, Chloe King right?" The little girl, whose name is Amy, said to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Um yeah, how did you know that?" I asked either one of them confused.

"Oh this school isn't that big, so when we get a new kid, everyone knows who you are." The Korean kid, Paul, replied.

"Oh well that's really weird." I said turning back around to my locker, assuming they were done talking.

"So where are you from?" Amy asked curiously.

"Um LA." I replied getting what I need and closing my locker, after putting a picture of my daughter in the door.

"Oh My God, why would you move from there? It's so pretty there and amazing!" Amy said getting excited.

"My parents died there about 10 months ago." I told her, about to walk to class.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" Amy said, freaking out.

"Oh no its okay, don't worry about it." I told her looking at my schedule.

"Do you need help getting to any of your classes?" She asked nicely.

"Um yeah actually please" I told her chuckling a bit.

"Okay let's see" She said taking the schedule from me. "Oh wow you have practically all you're classes with me and Jasmine."

"Who's Jasmine?" I asked her.

"Oh she is one of my best girlfriend's here." She explained. "The bonus of being her friend is her extremely hot cousin. No offense babe." She said to Paul.

"Oh who is her cousin?"

"You'll see him at lunch. Trust me. He normally doesn't sit with us, but he does usually go and talk to Jasmine for a second before going to sit with his team."

"His team?"

"Yeah, he is the captain of the basketball team here." She explained to me.

"Oh." I told her, ending the conversation.

We walk into my first period classroom, and it already has a few kids in it, not as many though for class to start so we must be early.

I take a seat next to Amy and Paul.

"Oh hey come here!" I hear Amy yell at someone else.

"Hey Amy, Paul. Who's this?" The tanned skinned girl asked.

"Oh sorry, Jasmine this is Chloe. The new girl. Chloe, this is Jasmine. The one with the hot cousin who lives with her." Amy said making Jasmine laugh.

"Seriously Amy! How many times have I told you not to introduce me as the girl with 'hot' cousin! It's just weird." She said laughing and pointing at Amy.

"Well sorry but its true!" She said giggling.

We talked for a few more minutes before the bell rang signaling the start of class.

***Lunchtime***

Amy showed me around to the rest of my classes. It was easy too because she was in all of them. We go to my locker to drop my stuff off before we go to meet Jasmine and Paul at the cafeteria.

"So ready to go meet sexy basketball player?" She asked me as I closed my locker.

"Why do you want me to meet him so badly?" I asked her curiously.

"Because I need someone to talk about how hot he is with me. I can't with Paul for obvious reasons and I can't with Jasmine because that's her cousin and it's weird." She answered with a huge smile.

"Ugh okay. Let's go." I said smiling as we walked to the lunch room.

As we walked into the room and sat down with our lunch I notice a beautiful boy sitting next to Jasmine talking to her. This must be the boy Amy was talking about because he is smoking hot, and he has a British accent. Score! That wins me over.

"Oh hey Chloe, this is my cousin Alek. Alek this is Chloe, the new girl." Jasmine said smiling at me, introducing me and the cutie.

"Hey kitten. How's it going?" Alek said, with a flirty smirk on his face.

"Alek!" Jasmine said, looking at him with a serious face. Like they had a secret language just between them.

"Sorry. I'm going to go sit with the team now. I'll see you at home later." He said getting up. "Nice to meet you Chloe, see you later." And with that he was gone.

"So what do you think?" Amy said.

Jasmine drops her fork and looks at her.

"What?" Amy says innocently.

Jasmine just shakes her head and continues eating.

After that the bell rings signaling lunch is over and time for class.

***After school***

After the last bell rang, I picked my books up and walked out of the room to my locker to pick some things up and then get out of here.

I grab my books and my bag and close my locker and turn around only to run into Amy.

"Sorry, didn't see you standing there." I said picking up the book I dropped.

"It's okay. I should have said something so you knew we were here." She said as we start walking out of school together. "So are you driving home?"

"No I don't drive. I walk." I answered her and I walked with her to her car, before starting my walk to work.

"Oh where do you live?"

"In that apartment building down the street, but I work in the vintage shop around the corner."

"Do you want a ride? I usually go to the coffee shop after school anyway."

"Um sure thank you." I answered as I got in the backseat.

After we got there I started my shift as they walked into their after school hang out spot. This is apparently the spot of a lot of people we go to school with because I see some familiar faces. I even see Alek and some of his teammates. While I am restocking I decide to eavesdrop on what they were talking about.

"Did you guys see that new chick today? Damn was she smoking!" One of the teammates say.

"Yeah she is one of Jasmines friends. She is pretty hot." Alek said.

Oh my god he thinks im hot! I drop the clothes I was holding, then quickly pick them up to continue doing my job.

By the time I got off my shift, it was around 5 so I went and grabbed a coffee from the shop before starting my walk over to the daycare for my pride and joy.

I buy my coffee and while I'm waiting for it I see Alek and his friends still sitting there hanging out in the corner of the room. They catch my glance as I quickly turn around to grab my coffee and leave.

"Hey gorgeous! I can show you around if you need it!" One of the jockos say to me as im walking out.

"I don't need your help with anything Jocko. If I need help learning how to shoot a jump shoot, which I can do perfectly fine by the way, I'll let you know." I say to him, and then I walk out.

I walk to the daycare and pick up my daughter and her bag then start my walk home. It had gotten a little chilly so my legs were getting a bit cold.

After we got home I set my stuff down and picked my daughter up. I changed her diaper real quick and put an new clean onesie on her before I feed her.

Alyssa fell asleep fairly quickly, around 10 pm. So I decided just to make myself so ramen noodles for dinner.

After I eat and do the dishes. I make Alyssa's bottles for tomorrow then I out them in the fridge for the night.

I get changed into a pair of sweat pants and tank top before I wash my face and brush my teeth. I get into bed about 11:30 and pass out as soon as I hit the pillow.

Hope you like this one better than the last one!

Review please! And read Running Away!

Love you guys! You keep me writing!

Risssa;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter and I want to thank Brittana4ever for all your help and support in writing this and keep the help coming please!**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2:

I wake up the next morning with barely any sleep. Alyssa woke up crying numerous times last night to eat, which is just going to make this day harder.

I get up and take a quick shower knowing that Alyssa isn't up yet, thank god. She better not be. After my shower, I get dressed in some blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black hoodie and my usual high top black and white Chuck Taylors.

After I put my last shoe on I here Alyssa crying in the other room so I quickly walk to her, change her diaper and get her dressed for the day. After I get her fed and ready it was almost 7:30 so I grabbed our bags and left.

I walked into school feeling like a complete zombie due to my lack of sleep from the other night. Alyssa, being a newborn baby, is going to do this for a while. So I am expecting to be like this for many more days to come.

I walk up to my locker, walking passed Alek and his team of brainless jockos. They obviously recognized me from yesterday in the vintage shop.

"Hey beautiful lady. Want to be my baby mama?" One asked me looking at me up and down.

That set me off.

"Listen here you brainless jock, I will be no one's baby mama here? Got it?" I told him, but little do they know I am already somebody's baby mama. It's not something I am proud of at all.

After the comment, I just walk away. I die a little bit inside knowing that I am somebody's mommy already. At 16, I am Alyssa Marie King's mommy. Thinking of my 5 week old makes me shed one tear as I walk to my locker.

A few moments after I unlock it and start unloading and loading books, I see a figure to my left. I turn expecting it to be Amy, but much to my shock I see Alek.

"Hey I'm sorry for him. He sometimes just doesn't know when to stop." He says, apologizing for his friend.

"No its fine I over reacted." I answer him back.

"Okay, but it's not fine for me, so let me do something for you. Can I buy your lunch today?" He asked me.

"No it's fine really." I tell him.

"No I insist. It's the least I can do for you. After he made you cry." I look at him in shock. "Don't worry, I saw the little tear but no one else did so you're good." He reassures me with a smile.

"Okay." I say as he begins to walk away to his first class.

I am in shock that I just talked to the 'sex god' of this high school, as Amy likes to say at least.

As I begin to grab my books for my first class, Amy, Jasmine and Paul come up and Amy has an even bigger smile on her face then yesterday.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her worried with how big she is smiling.

"Yes, except for the fact you just talked to Alek Pertov!" She says freaking out.

"No, no he just came up to me to apologize for his friend. One of them asked me to be there baby mama, and I flipped." I answered he.

"He defended you?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"I guess so, if that's what you want to call it sure." I told her as I grab my last book and close my locker.

"Wow, that's a first." Jasmine said as we all started walking to class.

I looked at her confused, then just shook it away and continued to class with my only hope at a normal life.

*Lunchtime*

We sit down at the same place we sat down at yesterday and as I go to grab my wallet to get up and buy lunch, I feel someone grab my arm.

I look up and it's the one and only Alek.

"I told you earlier I was buying you lunch remember?" He told me, as I stood up.

"Oh yeah, um guys I'll be right back." I said to a stunned Jasmine and a completely beside herself Amy.

As I walking with Alek, I can see people looking and talking. I even hear some of the rumors spreading now. But even if I was asked, I couldn't be with Alek, he was human and I was Mai. I couldn't happen. I didn't want to kill him.

After we buy lunch he walks me back to my table then walks to his own with his friends.

"What was that all about?" Amy said completely beside herself still.

"He told me he would buy my lunch for what his friend said earlier." I told her as I start eating.

Jasmine just shook her head, looked angrily at Alek then continued eating. What was going on?

*Afterschool*

I get a call from the Mai leader of the San Francisco Pride after school to go and meet with her at her apartment around 4, and since it was almost 3 when I got out of school and since I didn't have to work today I just went and picked up my daughter then went to the address she gave me over the phone.

After I pick Alyssa I walk to the big building that apparently she lived in. I walk passed the front desk to the elevator. After I got on I put the car seat down and hit the number 18.

I get off and walk over to the door 18.03. That is what she gave me so this must be it. I knock on the door, ready to meet the lady that is now pretty much my boss, of my Mai life. Since I am a Mai I do have to meet her, I also have to ask her about how this is going to affect my daughter.

Suddenly I am snapped out of my thought by the door swinging open. I see a middle aged woman standing in front of me with a smile.

"You must be Chloe, my name is Valentina. I am the leader of the San Francisco Pride." She said holding out her hand for me to shake. I set my daughter down and shake her hand. "Yes I am Chloe, its nice to meet you Valentina." I tell her with a smile.

"And who is this adorable creature?" She asked me, inviting me inside.

"Oh this is my daughter, Alyssa." I tell her as I pick her up out of her car seat.

"Oh isn't she the cutest thing! Hi baby. May I hold her?" Valentina asked politely.

"Sure." I tell her with a smile, as I pass my baby over to her carefully.

"Awe she is adorable!" Valentina says as she walks around with the baby.

"Thank you. I know it's hard to believe she's mine with how cute she is." I tell her chuckling.

"No you are identical to her. She is defiantly yours Chloe." Valentina says, as she puts the sleeping baby down on a few blankets.

"Now, let's get down to business here. When did you first notice your transformation?"

"I noticed a few days after I had her. She was born on August 7th, and my birthday was the 15th. I realized it about 2 days after I turned 16." I answered her.

"Okay that's normal, the kids that live her transformed when they were very young. Probably about 6 or 7 years old." I looked at her in surprise.

"Really? 6 or 7?" I said to the Pride leader in shock.

"Yea I know, its not usual, but it does happen." She tells me.

And just as I am about to ask another question, I hear the door open and hear 2 kids that seemed to be bickering about something.

"Jasmine, I told you to not be back until my meeting was over. Its only 7:30!" The older woman yelled. Jasmine! Oh my god, no way! Valentina is Jasmines mother, which only means that Jasmine is Mai also, and so is…Alek. Alek!

"Sorry Aunt Val, we didn't know how long you were going to be, so we just thought we'd come home to see what to current state was." Alek said to his Aunt sincerely.

I continue to sit hidden in the living room, hoping that they don't see me. I don't want them to know I'm Mai, or that I am a young teen mother. That marks you as automatically undateable in the real world.

"Would you guys like to meet her?" I hear Valentina say. Oh great, just what I didn't want.

"Sure we'd love too, right Alek?" Jasmine said to him, it wasn't an option for Alek as she made it sound.

"Like I have a choice." He said as they all walk back in the living room.

I stand up as soon as I hear them approaching.

"Chloe?" Jasmine says in complete and utter shock of seeing me, the new Mai of San Francisco.

"Um hey Jasmine, Alek." I shyly say in return to both of them, even though Alek stood speechless, with what I think to be a happy look in his eye.

"Hey, I had no idea that you were even Mai, and me and Alek can usually tell when a new Mai comes into the school, or even San Francisco." She states as she walks over and hugs me. "I'm so glad, we are now practically like sisters."

"Wait, before you too go all in the girly gossip, I have a quick question." Alek says walking over in our direction.

"Okay, what is it?" I reply.

"Who's this?" Alek asked, walking over and picking up Alyssa, who had woken up without me even noticing.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't even realize she was waking up. Um Jasmine, Alek, That's my um... That's my daughter. Alyssa." I tell them looking down at my shoes, nervously.

"Awe she is so cute." I hear Jasmine say, walking away from me and over to Alek, who is still holding the baby. I had just noticed also that Valentina had left the room.

"Thanks. Hard to believe she's mine with how adorable she is." I say walking slowly over to them.

"No, I can see the resemblance between you too." Alek says looking up at me with a smile on his face.

I blush and look back down at my feet.

"Awe Chloe, can I hold her?" Jasmine said with a big smile on her face.

"Sure, of course." I answer her as she takes the baby from Alek's arms.

As Jasmine plays with Alyssa, Alek walks over to me.

"So how old is she?" Alek asked me, as he stands next me.

"5 weeks." I answer, not looking him in the eye.

"Wow she's that little. That's crazy. So where's her daddy?" He asked.

The tears start to form in my eyes as I look away from the floor and to my daughter. "I don't know. And I don't want to know."

"What happened?" He asked me, with concern in his voice and all over his face.

"Um" I couldn't tell him the truth, I didn't want him to think of me any differently because of what Brian did to me. Even though it gave me that beautiful little girl that Jasmine is playing with right now. "We were dating for a while and while my mom was at work we had sex, and when I told him I was pregnant, he left me. He left me before I was even showing. So I moved and left him in LA as I moved here." I lied, deeply and seriously.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring it up" Alek said as he hugged me tightly.

"No its okay, you didn't know." I felt bad lying to him, but I just don't know who I can trust right now, I am new to this tribe. New to San Francisco.

He walks away into another room as Jasmine walks back in with a sleeping baby.

"My mom has told me to tell you that she is pleased to have met you and you are welcome to come here anytime you want. She would have said it herself, but she is getting ready for a trip she is leaving for tomorrow morning." Jasmine said as she gave me my sleeping baby.

"Thank you, and it was a pleasure meeting your mom as well. I just wasn't expecting to see you and Alek here, if I did I wou-"

"You wouldn't have brought this little angel with you. Are you kidding? I love babies, and she has apparently taken a liking to Alek. He won't admit it, but he has taken a liking to her as well." Jasmine stated with a smile.

"Thanks, but could you do me a favor and keep this just between all of us. I don't want everyone to find out then hate me and judge me." I asked Jasmine as politely as ever. "It's not that I am ashamed of her, I just don't want to be judged for an accident. Not a mistake, she is no mistake."

Jasmine looks at me with a big smile. "Don't worry, we won't say anything. You have nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe with us. I'll be sure to let Alek know, he went to take a shower."

I packed Alyssa up and waved my goodbyes as Jasmine walked me to the door. As I walked on to the elevator feeling happy that they know, and promise to not tell anyone at school. I get off the elevator, and begin my walk home.

After I unlock my door and enter my apartment, I quietly put Alyssa in her crib and walk out into the kitchen. Since I ate at Valentinas, I'm not really hungry so I just do my homework quickly, make bottles and do the dishes, my new nightly routine. I walk into my room after packing everything up for tomorrow and get changed and climb into bed around 10:30pm, and pass right out.

*The Next Day at school*

I walk to my locker only to be stopped by the same jocko that I told off yesterday for calling me his future baby mama.

"Hey baby girl. How's my girl doing?" He asked as he tried slipping his arms around me.

"Excuse me. Do I even know your name Jocko?" I said as I took his hands off of me.

"It's Nate, so you ready to be mine forever girl?" he asked trying to grab me again.

"Nate don't you have somewhere to be?" I hear from next to us. I look and see my hero. Alek Pertov.

"Yo Alek, I was trying get my future baby mama here to go out with me? So do you mind?" He said turning back to me.

And suddenly I see Alek grab Nate and push him against the lockers. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I think you have somewhere else to be. And she is not your new girl or your future baby mama. So I suggest you walk away. Now!"

Alek let Nate go and Nate scampered away with his tail between his legs. Alek turned back to me with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he lightly touched my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"Sorry about that though. I didn't want to caught a scene, but when he called you his baby mama, I just snapped. Knowing the truth, its kind of hard to just let it slide now, like yesterday." He said leaning against the locker as I opened mine.

"Its alright really." I said as I yawned.

"Wow you are really tired." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, being only a few weeks old, Alyssa doesn't sleep all through the night, because she has to eat every few hours and everything." I said as I yawned again.

"Well me and Jasmine could help, possibly. If that's alright with you." He offered as everyone else walked over.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jasmine asked walking over to us with Amy and Paul.

"Nothing just talking. I'll see you later Chloe." Alek said walking away, nudging his cousin in a playful way as he walked over to his first period class.

"Well then that was different." Amy said.

"What is going on?" Jasmine asked me.

"I'll tell you later." As we walked to our class, and for the rest of the day, all I could think about was the sexy god, Alek Pertov.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I posted this and the 2****nd**** chapter at the same time, but while I was away I didn't have internet so I decided to write another chapter. Hope you like this and the other chapter as much as you like the first chapter. She is going to reveal Alyssa soon and the student body will soon find out as well.**

**Thank you all for the support and reviews! Keep them coming because they keep me breathing lmao.**

**On with the story, **

_Chapter 2:_

After school I went to my locker, but as I was leaving I was stopped by the one and only Aleksander Petrov.

"Hey, where you going? To pick up Alyssa?" He asked me as he started walking with me.

"Shush, and no I have to go to work first. Then I walk there after my shift and pick her up. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you walking with me?"

"Well since me and Jasmine are staying at your place tonight to help with Alyssa, I decided that I might as well walk with you so I can just go straight to your house after school." He explained.

"Staying at my house?" I asked in shock, as I stopped in front of the vintage store. I was early so we decided to grab a coffee.

"Yeah, I thought you understood that when I said me and Jasmine would help you out. Being a teen mom can't be easy. Especially when you are in school. I can see the bags Chloe."

He was right. "Okay, that's fine with me, but does Jasmine know of this arrangement?"

"Yeah she does. She is going to go home first to tell Aunt Val and grab us clothes and will meet us at your house later." He explains to me.

"Okay, but are you staying here because I have to go start my shift." I ask him getting up.

"Yeah, Amy and Paul might be here soon so they will keep me company, unwillingly." He said in a joking matter.

"Oh shush and enjoy it. I'll be done before you know it." I tell him with a smirk.

"I'll be waiting." He said as I walked away.

*After work*

After I clock out of my shift and grab my paycheck from Lana I walk over to the coffee shop where I see Alek, Paul and Amy hanging out so I walk over to them and take a seat next to Alek.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I ask as I steal on of Aleks fries.

"Nothing. So are we invited to this sleep over thingy tonight?" Amy asked me getting excited.

I look over at Alek in a panic because I don't want them to know about Alyssa yet, hoping he has an excuse.

"Sorry guys. It's just going to be us tonight. But we all will have one soon, I promise." I say to them. Feeling bad I had to turn them down like that but right now it's for the best.

"Oh okay, well as long as you promise it will be soon." Amy says with a smile, but I can tell she is disappointed.

"I promise promise." I tell her looking over at her with a big smile.

"Okay, well we have to get home so I will see you guys tomorrow in school. No hanky panky tonight!" She yells as she walks out. I look down blushing fiercely.

"Come on, we have to get Alyssa." Alek says as he grabs my hand to stand me up and walk out of the shop.

"Wow you have taking quite a liking to her haven't you?" I ask him with a smile. At least one guy likes her.

"Of course I have, she is precious and beautiful, just like her mother." He says looking at me with a smile.

Awe damn I feel my cheeks heating up as I walk into the daycare with Alek.

"Hey Mary, sorry I'm late. Got held up at work, problem with the paycheck." I explain to the old lady that takes care of Alyssa during the day for me.

"Oh it's no problem deary, and you must be the father." She says looking at Alek, who is standing beside me.

"Oh no-"I start to explain until Alek cuts in.

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you." Alek says introducing himself to the elderly lady politely. I look at him like he is crazy.

"Well it is so nice to finally meet you sweetie, you and Chloe made such a beautiful daughter." She says shaking Aleks hand and giving him a small hug.

"Awe thank you so much." He tells her. As he lets go of the hug we hear a baby start to cry. I start to walk over but Alek beats me and picks her up. She immediately stops crying, much to my surprise.

He hold her, supporting her head and neck as he walks over to me and tells me to grab the seat and her bag on the way out. He says his goodbye's to Mary and walks out the door.

"Awe sweetie, you have yourself a keeper. He is one daddy who is not going to leave you ever." Mary tells me with a wink.

I look back and the area that Alek just walked out off then turns back to her grabbing Alyssa's stuff. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'll see you in the morning. Have a nice night Mary!" And with a last wave I walk out the door to find Alek waiting for me.

"Well maybe you do have a keeper here." He tells me with a smirk. Oh damn I forgot he could hear me.

"Oh shut up and start walking." I tell him with a laugh.

"How did you do that?" I ask him.

"Do what?" He answers looking away from the baby giggling in his arms.

"Get her to stop crying just by picking her up." I answer him looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not sure. She must feel comfortable with me I guess." He answers me looking at me smiling then back down at her. "You know you're the first guy that has been nice to me since I moved here. All the others are assholes because I have a kid at such a young age." I tell him as we are walking.

"Really? Wow well I guess that makes me a semi-decent guy huh?"

"Yeah I guess it does." I say and smile at him as we walk over to my apartment complex.

"Hey this isn't a bad place. It's nice." He says as we walk into my apartment.

"Are you kidding? It's a mess in here." I tell her looking around embarrassed.

"Hey you have no reason to be embarrassed. You're a mom and a teenager, not wonder woman. I'm going to text Jasmine and let her know she can come over whenever she is ready."

I tell him okay and I take Alyssa from him to give her a bath.

"Okay she said she will be here shortly. Need any help?" He asked me walking up to me where I was filling up Alyssa's mini bathtub they gave me at the hospital.

"What is this thing?" He asked pointing to her bath.

"Oh, it's a bath for infants. She uses it because she is to tiny to bath in a real bath tub." I explain to him.

"Hey Alek?" I ask him as he walks into the living room to clean up a bit.

"Yeah?" He replies walking back into the kitchen to me and the baby.

"I know you're a guest but can you heat her up a bottle and get a onesie out for her for bed please? I feel bad asking because you and Jasmine are guest here, not maids." I tell him as I start to clean her off.

"Hey no, we are here to help you, not just lounge around and watch you struggle." He tells me with a serious look on his face as he stalks off into her room then back out here, to stick her bottle in the microwave.

As I am washing her off, I hear a knock on the door. "Alek could you take her out and wrap her up while I let Jasmine in?" I ask.

"Sure, go." He says with a smile walking over to the baby.

I open the door to a smiling Jasmine. "Hey girl, here let me take one of those." I take one of the bags she has from her and let her in.

"Where's Alek?" She asked walking into my messy apartment. Alek walks out of the kitchen with Alyssa in his arms. "Right here." He answers her.

"Awe isn't this cutest thing I have ever seen." Jasmine says looking at Alek holding the baby.

It is pretty cute. He would make a good father. No I shouldn't be thinking that. He is my friend and shouldn't have that amount of responsibility when it wasn't even his baby.

"Haha your so funny Jasmine. Where should I put her Chloe?" He asked me about Alyssa.

"Here I'll take you. You guys just get settled and comfortable. Eat something if you need to, help yourself to anything you need." I tell my new best friends as I walk into Alyssa's room to get her dressed.

I come out a few minutes later I see Jasmine just finish cooking dinner for us and Alek taking care of Alyssa's bottle.

"Here Chloe, give her to me. I'll feed her and put her down. You just sit down and eat." Alek offers as he takes her from me.

"No Alek really that's fine, you have to eat too." I fight him.

"No I'm not really that hungry anyways." As he walks into her room and closes the door.

I grab myself a plate and take a seat next to Jasmine and start eating.

"So Alek told me what happened at the daycare earlier. About how he claimed Alyssa to be his." She tells me as I start to eat.

"Yeah he did. I don't understand why he did though. She isn't his."

"He knows that, but even though he has only known her for a short time. He is attached, and he likes you too so he pretty much thinks of her as his." Jasmine tells me with a big smile.

"Really?" I ask her in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, it's only been 3 days since he met you and he is already head over heels, and now that he knows your Mai, he wants you. He just isn't pushing because of her. And even though he only met Alyssa yesterday, he already feels like she is his, he is so attached."

I am completely speechless for the rest of dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys! Microsoft word was down on my computer for a few days so that made updating extremely difficult. But I am now back and working on this story and focusing on finishing running away. Thank for you all the reviews on both stories and keep them coming! **

**Chapter 4:**

*Alek's POV (for now)*

I shut the door to Alyssa's room to put her to sleep. I give her the bottle and start slowly walking around the room so Alyssa doesn't choke on her bottle. I watch her as she drinks and I notice how beautiful she is. I can't believe I claimed her as mine at the daycare earlier to the old lady, I don't think Chloe could have believed it either. As I look at her, I realize what a big mistake Chloe's ex-boyfriend made when he walked out on her. I wanted to just go find him and kill him, but I couldn't. And I couldn't put my finger on it, but something tells me Chloe isn't telling me the complete truth about Alyssa.

I snap out of my thoughts and look down at the beautiful girl in my arms and realize she is out cold asleep. I carefully walk to her crib and lay her down after I take the bottle out of her mouth.

"I know I only meet you yesterday, but I still feel like you're my own. I love you." Then I walk back out to Chloe and Jasmine.

*Back to Chloe's POV*

I look up when I hear Alyssa's door open then lightly shut again. I look up at Alek and then quickly look down when I realize he is looking at me too. All I could think about was what Jasmine had said earlier after Alek walked into Alyssa's room.

I looked up to look at Jasmine when I realize she isn't sitting there anymore. 'She must have finished when I was caught up in my own train of thoughts' I think to myself.

I feel a presence next to me and I look to see Alek sitting next to me eating his dinner. "Where's Jasmine?" I ask him.

"Um I think she went to go to sleep on the living room couch, which is quite comfortable by the way." Alek replied.

"So your girlfriend okay with you being here?" I ask him, trying to be slick about finding out if that Mimi chick was his girlfriend.

"I don't have a girlfriend, so I think its okay that I'm here." He looks at me with a smirk at me.

"What about Mimi?" I ask him curiously.

"Mimi? She hasn't been my girlfriend since last summer. We had a summer fling. Right before school started we broke up because I caught her kissing another guy at a restaurant." Alek explained.

"Well too bad for her. She lost an amazing guy." I slightly try to flirt; I was never good at it.

"Says who?" He flirts back.

"Says me." I turn around to face him, only to become only 2 feet away from him.

"Well if I may say so myself." He begins to lean into me. "You are quite the amazing, beautiful girl yourself." We are just about to kiss when Alyssa begins to cry.

I jump away from him shyly and walk into the baby's room to tend to her. "Hunnie you have the worst timing of any baby I know."

I put her back to bed since she wasn't due for a feeding yet. I walk back out and look in the same spot Alek had just been, only to see an empty chair now. I start to walk and see him sleeping on the floor since Jasmine had taken the couch. I go over and kick him which startles him awake. "Hey, you okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep in my bed since the floor doesn't look that comfortable."

"Chloe King, do you want to sleep with me?" He asked me with his world famous smirk.

"Oh no I was jus-"

"It's okay, I was joking. Sure I'd take a bed over the floor any day." He stood up and grabbed the pillow and blanket and followed me into my room.

"So here's my bed, and I'll go sleep in Alyssa's room." And as I go to leave the room, I gently grabs my arm and pulls me back. "You don't have to do that, there is enough room for both of us."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Chloe, it's your bed. I'm not going to kick you out of your own room. We can share the bed, it's not a problem. Unless you're uncomfortable, with it. Which I completely understand under the circumstances." He says. That's so sweet, he is considering my feeling.

"I don't mind. I know you're not like him." This is completely true. He is nothing like Brian, I can tell.

"Okay." He climbs into the bed as well as I do and he lays down on his side with his back to me. He must be trying to make me feel comfortable. I grab his shoulder and turn him over so he is lying on his back. He looks at me confused until I start to cuddle up to him. He opens his arms up so I lay my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me as I fall asleep to his heartbeat.

*The Next Day*

I wake up expecting to see Alek next to but I see an empty bed. I get up and walk out of my room only to see Jasmine gone and Alek feeding Alyssa at the counter.

"Hey look who's up, it's sleepy head Mommy." Alek said noticing me.

"You could have woken me up. I would have gotten her. Where's Jasmine?" I ask him as I look around to see her anywhere.

"She went to home to get ready for school. She knew you would want the shower and stuff so she left. Told me to tell you she will see you at school."

"Oh okay, well you can go get ready for school before me. I have to get her dressed and pack her bag. You have done too much already." I tell him as I take Alyssa from his arms, as she whines a little then calms back down.

"Okay, I'll be quick so you can get ready after." He walks into the bathroom than closes the door behind him, and then opens it back up again. "He Chloe, could you had me my bag of clothes?"

"Oh sure." I pick up his bag and bring to him really quick. "Thanks." Then he closes the door again.

I get Alyssa dressed and pack her bag. Then I remember I didn't make her bottles last night because I was too distracted with Alek. I run into the kitchen and quickly make 4 bottles. I put them in Alyssa's bag for school and set it in living room just as Alek walks out of the bathroom.

"Okay I'll be quick I promise." As I look at him wearing his tight black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"No rushes. Take your time Chloe, we are bonding." He said chuckling.

"Okay good." I say laughing a little as I walk into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later I walk out wearing a blue jean skirt with a white long sleeve shirt and my natural black and white Chuck Taylors.

As I walk into the living room I see Alek holding Alyssa in his arms just staring at her. I pick up my camera phone and walk over to them. Alek looks up at me as I stand in front of him.

"No look back down at her, it was too cute." He smiles at me and does as I say.

I snap the picture real quick and set it as the background on my phone and Alek puts her in the car seat then we walk out the door.

After we drop her off at the daycare we start out walking to school together.

"So thank you so much for last night Alek, I really appreciate it and have to make it up to you." I tell him as we keep walking.

"It was really no problem, you needed the sleep and I wanted to help." He tells me.

"But she isn't even your baby, she should be taken care of by her father." I say, keeping up with the lie.

"Well I don't see her father around here, and I did claim her as my own yesterday at the daycare center." Alek said as he grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"That is true, but you didn't have to do that." I said, smiling down at our hands then up at him. "Why did you do that anyways?"

"Do what? Claim her as mine to that lady?" I nodded my head in his direction. "Well I don't exactly know. I mean I know what people of any age say about teen moms. I have heard Valentina and her other Mai pride leaders talk. And other kids in school talk about the mothers there now and it's not right. So when I heard her ask I just couldn't help myself. I didn't want to see you go through that." He answered me.

After he said what he said I stop and since his hand was in mine, he stopped also looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"So Valentina doesn't like me because I am a teen mom?" I ask him worried now that Jasmines mom/my Pride leader hated me for something that wasn't my fault. Not that they knew that.

"Oh no Chloe. She said that a while ago. She thought teen moms where irresponsible and didn't know how to take care of their kids. Since she met you, she realized that wasn't true and respects you for such a huge job at such a young age." He explained to me realizing that he unintentionally hurt me.

"Oh okay." I say relaxing a bit as we start walking again.

As we approach the school I start to pull my hand out of Alek's. He realizes quickly and tightens his grip on mine. I look up confused.

"Why are you trying to pull your hand away from mine?" He asked as we approach the doors.

"Because I didn't want you to be embarrassed for being seen with the unpopular new girl when you're this big basketball star." I explain.

"I see your point, but I don't care what they say."

"What about that kid? Nate I think his name was?" I look around concerned.

"Well at least he knows to leave you alone now." He says as we start walking to my locker.

As we approach I see the usual gang stand there chatting.

"Go to your friends. I have mine waiting for me." I say chuckling to him.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch." He leans down and kisses my cheek lightly, like he just brushed his soft lips against my cheek. I blush and look at his eyes as we release our hands and go our separate ways.

When I approach my locker I see Jasmine smiling big at me and Amy with a look of disbelief and Paul looking, well at his comic books.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Amy asked as she jumped up and down and squealed.

"Nothing." I look at her and get my books out of my locker.

"Don't you dare say nothing. Alek freaking Petrov just held your hand to school then kissed your cheek goodbye!" Amy said squealing even more.

Knowing he was standing with his friends, but he was probably still listening, I just say "Yeah I know." I shrug my shoulder like it was no big deal, when it actually was.

I close my locker and start walking to my class, but with no avail I had to walk passed Alek and his jocko buddies. I split from everyone else and walk passed them to my class. I hear a wolf whistle and turn around in time for Alek to raise his arm and belt Nate in the arm. "Dude what did I tell you?"

"Oh well." Nate just shrugs his shoulders and walks to class.

Before I turn and continue walking I see Alek shoot me a wink from where he was standing. I shake my head and smile before I start walking again.

*Lunchtime*

I sit down with Jasmine at our usual table. Amy had a paper for English to work on so she made Paul go with her to sit in the computer lab and keep her company.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I ask Jasmine as we start eating.

"Um I'm not sure, do you have to work?" I shake my head no. "I only work every other day."

"Okay. Well I don't know I'll let you know when I talk to my mom."

"Okay that works. Where is Alek? I don't see him or his jocko friends anywhere." As I look around.

"They have basketball practice in the gym or are in the workout room. The coach in really strict with them sometimes." She answers "But I think they are practicing right now in the gym. But I have to go see a teacher about a test I missed the other day. I'll let you know what going on, or Alek will." And with those words she was gone.

I threw out my lunch and noticed there was still 20 minutes until it was over. I became curious and started walking around the school getting a feel for it. I walk passed the gym and hear feet running and a ball pounding against the ground. _They must be practicing_. I think to myself. I become even more curious and walk over to the opened door in the back and take a peek in. I see boys running up and door the courts just practicing dribbling. I notice Alek, running with the other kids. Wasn't hard to spot his because I remember him just briefly mentioning his jersey number being 16. I just watch them until the bell rings, which is when they stopped practicing and started running for the locker rooms. Alek looks over to catch a ball and sees me standing there. I lightly wave and blush due to being caught. I waves back at me and smiles as I turn and leave. I have had enough embarrassment for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guess thank you for every single review on this story and Running Away! I greatly appreciate them whenever I read them! But I may ask if you have any suggestions about the story, please PM me that's all I ask for. **

**I would appreciate it if people would read Dance with Me (Reposted), I know it's not my best work, but please read and review that story! It would make me feel better about myself for a spur of the moment idea that came when I was watching a movie loll. **

**Okay and I have one last request, if you have an idea for a story that you can't write or don't want to write send it to me in a PM and I'll see what I can do with it Thanks!**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5:**

I leave school and start heading towards my job at the vintage shop, and I make my usual pit stop at the coffee shop first because as usual I am early.

I sit down at an empty table and open a magazine as I sip on my coffee when I hear the door open and close again because of the bell.

I see a figure standing in front of me and I look up quickly only to see Alek standing there with his usual smirk. "Hello Chloe."

"Hello Alek." I close the magazine and push it away from me as he sits across from me. "What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

"No. As you saw earlier, we had practice during lunch today because the coach has to 'mentally prepare' for our game later." I blush fiercely as he brings up me watching them in the gym earlier.

"Oh I was just curious about the school when I heard and just wanted to see what the team looked like."

"The team is amazing. I mean, come on I am the captain." He states cockily with a playful smile on his face.

"Well we will have to see Petrov." I say as we hear the door open and close again, but we don't even pay any attention.

I hear the person that just walked in order what they wanted and I couldn't help but recognize the voice just a little bit, but I didn't want to turn around.

The voice became too familiar and I can't up but turn around. When I do, I can't believe who I see and the tears just begin to well up as soon as I spot him.

"Oh my god!" I get up quickly and run out of the coffee shop/vintage shop before he sees me.

I stop in the nearest alley way and just start crying, completely not realizing that Alek had followed me and was now holding me as I cried.

I calmed down a bit as Alek helped me stand up but still supported me with his arm around my waist. "Chloe what was that about? You just ran out of there like you saw a ghost or something."

"Alek, I will explain later, but right now I need to pick up my daughter and go home while I wait for Jasmine to call me. Oh and can you go back and tell Lana I can't make it today?" I nod to her slowly. "Go to your game and kill it. Please. Don't worry I'll be fine, really."

Alek's POV*

I hesitantly nod to her again as she turns around and walks in the direction of Alyssa's daycare. I walk back and tell Lana what Chloe told me too and she wasn't happy but understood.

I was worried about her but I knew she wouldn't talk to me and tell me what happened back then until she was ready. I debated on following her, just to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid, but quickly decided against it, knowing she'd be mad if I did.

I begin heading towards the apartment to get ready for my game, but thinking about nothing except Chloe and Alyssa's safety.

Chloe's POV*

I can't believe I just saw him! He was supposed to be in LA, never around here! I know he saw me too as I ran out. It was kind of hard not too when you run out crying and have someone chasing after you.

I couldn't believe I had seen the one man I hated with my life, but who gave me the most beautiful thing I could ever ask for.

I know I have to tell Alek what happened, or he is going to keep questioning it, or he will put the pieces together himself. He may be a jocko, but he isn't like the rest of them. He is actually smart, like straight a smart. I knew that telling him also came with telling Jasmine and Valentina. I don't need them thinking of me any differently because of it. Valentina already thinks lowly of me because I am 16 and have a baby, at least I think so.

I arrive at the daycare and pick Alyssa up and head towards my apartment and think of nothing but how I am going to explain this to Alek.

*Later that night*

It had been about 2 hours since I had gotten home so it was now about 6, or 6:30pm. I am sitting on my living room floor with Alyssa trying to do my homework. She is lying on her stomach playing on some blankets I laid out for her so she didn't hurt herself. I was almost done with a math problem when I got a text from Jasmine.

"Hey girl, I can't come over tonight because I have a HUGE test in history to study for tomorrow. But Alek is still going to be there when his game is done, which is almost over." It read.

I smiled and texted you her back.

"Okay that's fine I don't mind. He doesn't have to come over still, that game has probably killed him. Oh and are they winning?"

"No he insist on still coming over no matter how tired he is. Yes they are killing the game, completely (:" She replied.

"I'm glad. Well he doesn't have to if he doesn't want too, I rather have him fully rested then tired from a crying baby every couple hours."

"They just finished and he says he is going to stop home first then he will be over. Girl you can tell him he doesn't have to and when he has him mind made up, can't change it. He loves you and that little girl more than anything."

I blush and reply as I get up to give Alyssa her bath.

"Okay, tell him the front door is unlocked for him then (:"

"Okays. Love you Chloe and sorry I can't make it tonight. Tell Alyssa I love her too and I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay! Good luck on the test! She says she loves you too lmao (:"

I put my phone down and pick Alyssa up and head towards the sink to set up the infant bath for her. As it is filling I go into her room and get her diaper and an onesie and I lay it on the changing table in her room. I walk back into the kitchen and quickly bath her as I wait for Alek.

I finish her bath and wrap her in the towel and bring her into her room and lay her down on her table and start to dry her off.

As I start to put her diaper on her, I hear the front door open and close again.

"Hello? Chloe?" I hear Alek.

"In Alyssa's room Alek!" I yell back at him informing him of my location as I was getting Alyssa dressed.

"Oh hey, so what did you do after we split at the coffee shop?" He asked me as he came and picked Alyssa up. I knew he was purposely not bringing up the incident earlier and I was okay with that. I wanted to tell him, just not yet.

"I finished some homework and just took care of her. My new everyday thing ya know." I said jokingly.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun." He said as we walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"So how was your game? Jasmine was texting me and told you guys were killing it."

"Oh yeah, we would 49-20. If that's not wiping the floor with another team, then I don't know what is."

He sat down with her as I walked over to the fridge and took out some leftovers that Jasmine made last night. I made two plates and put the first one in the microwave for 1 minute. I turn to him and see the same picture I saw this morning, but Alyssa has his finger wrapped in her little hand as he smiles down at her. I snap out the picture when I hear the microwave go off. I walk over and put a plate in front of Alek as I go and take the baby from him and lay her back on the floor as I walk back in the kitchen and put the other plate in the microwave.

We both sit down next to each other in the living room to keep an eye on the baby that's just lying on her stomach on the floor. We make small talk but nothing important and some banter too.

After I finish I take Aleks plate and bring it into the kitchen and begin to do the dishes. It was only 7:30, so I didn't have to put Alyssa down for another couple hours.

When I finish the dishes I take a quick glance at Alek and see him doing his homework at the island table. I turn back to the fridge and begin making Alyssa's bottles for tonight and tomorrow. When I finish I walk over to Alek and sit next to him as he finishes his last question. He puts his books away and looks up at me with a smile.

"How's it going Chloe?" He asked sarcastically, pretending to make interesting conversation.

"Oh fantastic Alek! How about you?" I reply just as sarcastically.

"Oh amazing. I am in an apartment with a beautiful girl and a beautiful baby. Life can't get better than this." He says as he gets up and picks the little girl up and walks back in my direction.

She begins crying which means she is hungry and tired. I take her from Alek and walk over to the microwave to grab her bottle. I knew it would be soon so I just heated one up already. I look at Alek with a confused face as he looks at me with a smile and happy look on his face. "What's wrong Alek? I have something on my face?"

"No your perfect." He answers simply. I begin blushing fiercely as I walk past him to Alyssa's room.

I come back out a few minutes later. I see Alek sitting on the couch just flipping through the channels on TV. "Wow that was quick."

"Yeah, she was really tired so when I started rocking her around she past right out, but just give it a few hours."

"That's surprising and I know I'm expecting it." He says chuckling.

We sat there in comfortable silence at first when I began to yawn and get drowsy. I can tell Alek was tired too, he was just trying to fight it off for me, so I wasn't alone.

"Hey you want to go to bed?" I ask him. He nods his head and when I stand up expecting him to follow, he didn't. He laid himself down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I ask him confused.

"Um I thought you only let me sleep in there last night because Jasmine was out here."

"No I want you in there with me." It felt weird to say that because I know Brian was hanging around again, but I don't think I can sleep without feeling Alek's body heat next to me or his arms around me.

"Are you sure Chloe?" He asked sitting up a little bit.

"Yes I am sure Alek. If I wasn't I wouldn't tell you. Duhh." She tells him stupidly, making his laugh as he stood up and made his way towards Chloe's room.

She made her way to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She shut the light off and made her way back to her room and locking the front door.

I walk back into my room to see Alek sleeping peacefully on his back. He must have been exhausted from his game tonight. I don't blame him for falling asleep early, because I know the meaning of the word tired because of a certain sleeping little girl in the other room.

*A few hours later. Around midnight*

I wake up around 12 or 12:30 to the sounds of my daughter crying. I look over to see if Alek heard her, which luckily he didn't. He needs his sleep and doesn't need to lose it because of a stupid choice on my behalf.

I lazily get up and walk towards her room and picked up the little girl who was whimpering now. I walk us both in the kitchen and heat her up a bottle.

I take the bottle and walk back into her room and sit down in the rocking chair and begin to feed her. I am so caught up on my thoughts of seeing Brian today I didn't even hear a door open.

"Chloe? Is everything okay?" I hear a sleepy Alek ask as he walks into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing up?" I ask him worriedly.

"I rolled over expecting to feel you there but I felt nothing. So I figured Alyssa would have to be awake."

"Yeah she was hungry. Hang on one second and I'll be right out. I want to talk to her so I'm just going to lay her down real quick and I'll be out in one second."

"Okay." He said confused as he walked out of the room into the kitchen getting himself a glass of milk. A few seconds after he hears the door open and close again. "Want some milk or something?"

"No I'm good. I just have to tell you this now or I won't get the guts to tomorrow."

"Okay want to sit down or-"

"No Alek. Please just sit down. I want to explain what happened yesterday at the coffee shop."

"Chloe, you don't have too if you don't want too. I'm in no rush."

"No Alek. If you are going to be around for her, you need to know."

"Okay then." He sits down in front of me and just looks at me with a confused look again.

"Look Alek, there is something you need to know. About Alyssa's father."

"Okay. Wait was the guy at the coffee shop the guy that left you when you were pregnant?" I stood up angrily.

"No Alek you don't understand. I lied to you about that!" I tell him trying to calm him down.

"You lied to me? Why?" He looked hurt.

"I just didn't know you very well yet and didn't want you to hate me or judge me without understand." I explained.

"Okay then what's the truth? Wait; is that guy Alyssa's father?" I ask her, pretty much already knowing the answer due to the look on her face.

"Yeah he is. But you need to know it didn't happen like I said."

"Okay so explain. I'm listening." He didn't sound angry, but I knew he was.

"I went to a party one night with a friend of mine from back home. We snuck out and went when my parents were sleeping. When we got there, my friend left to go hook up with some different guys. She was a slut, anyways. I meet up with a guy named Brian Rezza. We hit it off from the beginning of the night when we first met." I could tell he was getting upset by hearing me talking about hitting it off with another guy, but he has to know. "Towards the end of the night, I had a few drinks but I wasn't drunk at all. Wasn't even tipsy. But he offered to drive me home since I couldn't find my friend. Instead of bringing me home he took me to a parking lot outside an abandoned building."

Alek stands up and looks at me dead in the face. "What did he do Chloe?" Already knowing the answer again.

"He raped me Alek." And with those words I just broke down crying in the arms of a guy I knew I was falling for, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys! Kind of was having a writers block for a little while! But Thank you for everyone who helped me get through it but giving me ideas! Oh and thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I love them and they make me smile, so keep doing it loll (:**

Chapter 6:

*Alek's POV*

As the words slipped out of her mouth, I felt my heart breaking. This girl, only 16 years old has been through so much in such a short amount of time. As I hold her in my arms while she cries, I feel the need to cry also, but I don't. She needs one of us to be strong here, and I do not expect it to be her right now.

"Oh Chloe…" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say that could even slightly make this any better. I felt horrible for this young girl.

After she had calmed down a little bit I brought her to the couch and sat down. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Since we are making confessions and talking." I tell her sincerely.

"Yeah. About 3 weeks after it happened, I was sitting in school. It was just a normal day. Sam picked me up and we went to school while my mom and dad rushed around getting ready. My mom's car was in the shop so my dad had to bring her to work before he went." She stops for a second as her eyes tear up. I reach my hand up and wipe them away as they fall from her eyes. She continues "It was the beginning of December, so it was icy and snowy. While they were on the highway, on the way to work, the car hit a huge pack of black ice and lost control. Lost their lives on impact of the crash." I wrap my arms around her as she breaks down again crying.

She stops again and starts speaking "About a week later, I began feeling sick and nauseas all the time and like all my favorite foods were suddenly nasty and gross smelling to me. I took a test and it showed that pretty little pink plus sign that changed my life forever, besides the crash. Due the pregnancy I was able to live on my own and get money that my parents left for me, that's how I afford this place. "She wipes what remaining tears are on her face and continues "I told Sam, thinking that she was my best friend and she would be there to help me get through this and support me. When I told her, she freaked out and started calling me a slut and liar. She told me she never wanted to see me again and went and told the whole school that I was the slutty freshman that got pregnant. I finished that year in home schooling. During the summer I decided to move here and start over. Don't think I made a bad choice, I met you and Jasmine and Amy."

"When did you transform, because wouldn't he be dead if you were Mai and he did that to you?" It angered me just thinking of him hurting her, then and again.

"I didn't transform until after I had her." She simply answered.

I lay her down with her back against my stomach and lay back on the couch. I feel her breathing slow down and relax, that's how I knew she was sleeping. I gently pick her up and carry her into the bed that how practically belongs to both of us.

I quietly walk out of the room and half way shut the door. I walk over to Alyssa's room and check on her. She is also quietly sleeping, thank god.

I walk over to the kitchen and grab myself a glass of juice from the fridge and sit on the island counter. I couldn't even think about sleeping after what I was just told. She has been through so much in such a short time. I lost my parents too, but I was very young, about 3 or 4 when they were slaughtered. I was lucky my Aunt took me in when it was necessary, but I couldn't imagine being raped at a party, losing my parents, finding out I got pregnant from the rape, losing my best friend, leaving school as a freshman and moving to San Francisco and having the rapist baby. Even though she was conceived in the most horrible way, I still love that baby with everything in me; it just motivates me to be a better father to Alyssa Marie King.

**Thanks for the support on writing this! I had a slight writers block and might have another one, so any ideas please send them to me in a PM! Thank you so much! And I'd appreciate it if you also read my new story Big Time Love. It's a Big Time Rush fic, and if you don't like them I'm not offended loll. Thanks!**

**Rissssaaa;***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Thanks for sending me ideas and keep them coming in PMs please! I can use all the help I can get! I am loving working on this story and putting whatever ideas you have into the story! I love it! (:**

**I want to start a new story but I need a little help so send story ideas also for me if you want me to try and write it! (: **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_Chapter 7:_

*Chloe's POV*

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock going off, very annoying by the way. I look over and Alek isn't next to me. Then I remember what happened last night.

_I told him the truth. _

I told him the truth about Alyssa. He must have left last night after he put me in bed because I feel asleep in his arms last night on the couch. I knew it was too good to be true. He left when he found out the truth. I guess its official, Sam was right. I am ruined goods because of what happened. I get up and walk towards the door to get the one person who won't judge me, yet.

I walk into her room and see she isn't in there. I panic and immediately run for the door but see it's locked. As I turn around quickly, I get a glance at the couch and see legs hanging over the side. I walk over confused and see Alek sleeping with Alyssa on his chest. She is lying with her stomach on his chest and her cheek on his chest also. She must have waked up again after I fell asleep. But he stayed? Why would he stay after everything that he knows now. Maybe someone actually cares about me, even after what happened. Even if my best friend, Sam didn't.

I decide to take a quick shower and get ready real quick before I wake them up. I put on ( w w w . p o l y v o r e .c o m / s c h o o o o l / s e t ? I d = 3 6 3 7 2 7 6 7 ) (**Remember no parentheses or spaces!) **As I begin to walk out of my room after putting my outfit for the day on to wake sleeping beauty and Alek up, I hear him talking to Alyssa. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself.

"I love you Alyssa. I love you and your mother more than either of you could even know." I felt my shattered heart heal completely as those words drift from his mouth to my ears.

He sets my daughter onto the blankets and sheets that are on the floor, for when I set her there to play and try to roll around. I quietly leave my room and walk behind him.

As he turns around he notices me standing there. He looks at me confused then looks at me up and down; I slightly blushed as I noticed that.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked him nervously.

"Of course, but you don't feel that way about me so I think I'm just going to go home and get ready for school. See you later."

As he turned to walk away I grabbed his arm and pulled his lips to mine. He immediately started kissing me back just as deeply. He puts his arms around my waist and pushed me into him closer. I throw my arms loosely around his neck and bring his head closer to me. Our kiss becomes more passionate until we hear a gurgling sound coming from the side of us. It's Alyssa looking at us smiling.

"Come out with me tonight. We can go to a movie and grab something to eat. Jasmine will watch Alyssa. Please. A night of just me and you." Alek ask me after catching his breath.

"Um..." I hesitated about leaving me daughter, but at least it was with Jasmine. "Sure. Of course I will go out with you tonight." I answer smiling at him as I feel my face on fire.

"Okay, now go to school before your late!" He tells me ushering me out the door.

"Wait, what about you and Alyssa? You have school too and she has to go to Daycare." I ask confused.

"I'm going to stay home today. And since its Friday, I decided I'll just keep her here with me. With Brian running around here I'm not taking any chances."

"Thank you Alek! I have to work today, so I hope your okay keeping her with you until I get home."

"Of course I am, now go before you're late!" We kiss one last time before I walk out the door. I can't believe the hottest guy in school is my boyfriend and being a daddy to my daughter. I couldn't be happier. I still have to tell Amy and Paul though.

Due to my train of thought I didn't realize that someone had been following me. When I realize I speed up a little bit, but that person was faster.

"Chloe! I just want to talk to you." I turn around and feel a rush of anger.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you Brian. Just go back to where you came from and leave us alone!" I turn and begin walking again until he speaks to me again.

"I want my daughter!" I freeze and feel like my whole world just went my amazingly perfect, to horrible all in one morning..

**OMG…Well then you all probably hate right now, but sorry! I will possibly update tomorrow or the next day but I think writers block is over! Finally!**

**So next chapter: Brian and Chloe fight some more, and someone gets hurt…And more people find out about Alyssa, more like 2 people. And Chloe and Aleks first official date! Which I might make next chapter rated M...*Hint-Hint ;)***

**Rissssaa;***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile but I have been sick lately and home from school sleeping my life away. But today I cried my eyes out because the Nine Lives of Chloe King Season 2 have been canceled! =[ I bawled today like a baby who fell! My heart broke at the thought of no more Alek every Tuesday night, or seeing how Chalek played out in the end (they ended up together, we know it ;] thank god loll) **

**Anyways I have decided not to make this an M chapter, I want to make shout outs to ****Brittana4ever, Phantom's Angel 1987, jadaraven15, and my fan fiction best friend dead beautiful**** and everyone else who reads and reviews****! ****You all keep me doing this with your supportive reviews and PM's! I love you guys so much! =]**

**Anyways on with Chapter 8, **

_Chapter 8:_

"_I want my daughter." _

Those words kept playing over and over in my head as I walked to school after my short encounter with Brian. I couldn't get over that he had said that. He raped me and now he wanted custody of my daughter. The baby girl that is home with a man who isn't even her father that takes better care of her then he does.

As I walk into school I walk directly to my locker hoping to not run into Jasmine, Amy or Paul. I would usually want to tell them about the incredible morning I had with Alek, but after what happened with Brian, I didn't want to see anybody or talk to anyone. But just my luck they are standing around my locker waiting for me. Go figure.

"Hey girlie, what's shaken?" Amy said as I walked up to my locker. When she said that she got the attention of both Jasmine and Paul who were looking in the other direction.

"Not much." I stated simply. Amy got the hint and grabbed Paul's hand saying she'd talk to me later.

"Where's Alek and what's going on? And don't say nothing because I can tell you're lying Chloe King."

"I told Alek something last night that I had never told anyone. I will have him tell you later by the way so you're filled in on everything. When I got up this morning we kissed and he asked me on a date tonight so can you watch her? Oh and he stayed home today with Alyssa"

"Oh my god of course I'll watch her Chloe! I knew he liked you! It was so obvious! So how is that making you so sulkish and sad? I would think you would be so happy." Jasmine said confused.

"I was. I left the house today with one of the biggest smiles on my face possible. Until I ran into Alyssa's father, Brian. He threatened to take her away from me." As I told her the tears started falling.

"Oh my, Chloe. Tell me what is going on? Come here; let's go into the storage closet. I want to hear everything. From start to finish." She pulled me to the closet and closed to door behind us. We both sat down as I started tell her everything.

When I was done telling her everything, we were both in tears. After I finished she pulled me into a hug as we cried together. By the time I was done, we decided to just stay there until lunch then reappear. While we waited, we started talking about my date tonight with Alek.

*Afterschool*

I felt better after my talk with Jasmine this morning before lunch. I began my walk to work with a smile and Jasmine by my side. She was going to stay with me until I got off incase Brian wanted to make another special appearance.

As we are walking away from the store after my shift and we grabbed a coffee from the store attached to it. As we walked Jasmine stopped suddenly, I looked over at her confused and worried. "What's wrong Jasmine?"

"Nothing. Just a sudden thought that's all. Nothing to worry about. Come on lets get you home so I can go home and get baby proofed."

"She is 6 weeks old. What could she possibly get into!" I tell her laughing.

"I don't know! Stuff babies shouldn't touch!" She said laughing as we kept walking.

We split as I walk into the building as she just onto the roof and began her way home.

I walk up to my apartment expecting it to be a disaster, stuff everywhere. I walk in and see the exact opposite. It was clean and it looked the same as when I left this morning for school and work. He was sitting on the floor watching and playing with Alyssa as she was on her blankets.

Alek hears the door open and turns to face Chloe. Since the baby cant crawl yet she can't do much damage so he came over and kissed me "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Except the fact I had a run in with Brian this morning and broke down in school telling Jasmine everything."

"Well at least I don't have to tell her...She'd kill me. But what do you mean 'a run in with Brian this morning!" He said angrily.

I walked over and picked up Alyssa as I took her into her room and pack everything for tonight. Since she was staying at Jasmine's for the night I needed to bring certain things and get bottles ready.

"As I left the building this morning he cornered me telling me he wanted Alyssa. He can't do that! He raped me!" A few tears fell but I didn't cry.

"Are you kidding? He wants her! I have been with her longer than he has! I am her father! He can't have her because of how she was conceived." He said quietly, but I could tell he was angry.

"I know, but I can't prove he raped me. He can tell everyone that I wanted it, but he is a college student."

"Chloe he can't have her if you're underage! He can go to jail for sagetory rape, not a chance of ever seeing her."

I finished packing her clothes and walked over to Alek giving him a short, but meaningful kiss and looked in his eyes "He won't win Alek. If that is true he can't have her in his entire life. I want you to raise her, not some scumbag who can't get a date without raping someone. He will never see her or the light of day again." I give him another kiss before walking over to Alyssa and picking her up.

I walked into the kitchen and began preparing bottles. Alek walked over and took Alyssa away from me to make it easier for me.

I finish making the bottles and made my way to the door. We took Aleks car to drop the baby off.

Jasmine and I decided to go back to my apartment to help me get ready while Alek stayed with the baby so Valentine could spend some time with her and he could get ready.

Jasmine and I went through so many outfits I felt my head spin. We finally decided on an outfit **(h t t p :/ w w w .polyvore . c o m /cgi/set?id=37151191)** when Alek texted Jasmine telling her to dress me casually since we are just going to dinner and a movie, nothing fancy. Jasmine did my make up simply, just some mascara and eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss.

Alek showed up at around 6:30pm and when he looked at me he just stared. Jasmine left to head home so her mom wasn't left alone with the baby too long.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him when I noticed he was just staring at me.

"No, nothing at all. You just look beautiful." He told me with a smile.

"I dress like this every day. What's the difference?" I ask him walking towards him nervously.

He grabs my hand pulling me towards him quicker than I was walking and kissed me really quick "Then I guess you look beautiful every day huh?"

He put his hands around my waist and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him back just as tightly.

"We should probably get going before we miss the movie." He said pulling out of the hug and grabbing my hand. As we walk out he put his hand on my lower back leading me out and shutting the door behind us. I locked the door and we were on our way.

We got to the theater and as we looked for a movie to see I stood looking and reviewing the movies in my mind based on the movie posters. I suddenly feel a pair of strong hands go around my waist and pull me into him. He sets his head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. I put my hands on his and giggle.

"Have you found one you want to see yet or no?" He asked me looking over to movies as well.

"I kind of want to see Kung Fu Panda 2?"

"As you wish love." We walk over and he buys the tickets. He grabs my hand and we walk into the movie theater together.

We find out seats in the back and get comfortable in our seats. He puts his arm around my shoulders and rests his head on mine after I lay mine on his shoulder. As the movie started I smiled up at him and he repeated the action to me.

After the movie we walked out of the theater laughing and holding hands.

"That movie was the best ever!" I told him as we walked down the street to the diner we were going to eat at.

We walk into the diner and got seated almost immediately.

I got the cheeseburger with French fries and a diet coke and Alek ordered spaghetti and meatballs. We made small talk and teased each other as we ate.

After we ate and Alek paid the bill we left to get some ice cream from a parlor so it wasn't as expensive. I got a twist with chocolate sprinkles and Alek just got vanilla on a cone.

"Hey Alek." I said, with a sneaky smile on my face. I had an idea because I wanted to be playful.

"Yeah." As he turned to me I took some ice cream on my spoon and put it on the tip of his chin. He looks stunned for a second as I stood in front of him laughing. As I started walking again I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and start spinning me around as I laugh and giggle hysterically. It was only us on the sidewalk so we didn't have to worry about being seen.

He sets me down and I try to run again. Our ice cream fell to the ground completely forgotten. He grabs me again but instead of him lifting me again we both fell to the ground laughing. He helps me up and as he does he sets his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. He kisses me softly as I intertwine our fingers as they rest on my hips.

We begin walking again and he intertwines our fingers together again as we walk in silence. I honest think I am falling for this blonde British boy I have only known for close to 2 weeks. I just hope Brian doesn't ruin this for me.

"Well, well, well. You think you can just get a boyfriend and have him raise my daughter. I don't think so." Brian said stepping out of the shadows from behind me and Alek.

We stop and turn around quickly. I am in shock ready to cry as Alek gets ready to beat the hell out of him. I put my hand on Alek's arm to try and keep him calm knowing that wasn't really possible right now but it was worth a shot and It worked. He seemed to relax a bit at my touch but not enough.

"What the hell are you doing here Brian? Haven't you done enough to me! How do you even know she is yours?"

"I have been watching you Chloe. I have been lurking around the shadows so not even your Mai friends could tell I was there." Oh my god how did he know? "You think it's a secret. Not when your father is a member of the order it's not."

I look at Alek's face and he has a mixture of fear and anger on his face. I sneakily pull my phone out of my pocket and hide it behind my back. I dial 911 and hear the lady speak as Brian starts speaking again.

"So I know Chloe. She's my daughter. We had sex that night at that party, and I have been your only one and first one."

"No Brian that wasn't sex that was rape!" I yell as I feel Alek's hands turn into fist. But before Alek had a chance Brian swung and punched Alek right in the face quickly and hard. Just has he does that cop cars pull up and grab Brian.

I help Alek up.

"Oh my god Alek I am so sorry! Look at you, your bleeding!" I started crying.

"Chloe I'm fine, it's just a little scratch."

"No it's a cut about your eyebrow!"

"Chloe I promise I am okay. No harm done really. As long as your okay, I'm okay." As he says that a cop walks over to us after arresting Brian.

"Hey guys. How are you doing tonight? Are you alright Sir?" He asked kindly.

"Yes I am fine thank you. Just a scratch."

"Okay. Well I just need to ask you some questions if that is okay?" He asked me and Alek.

"Yeah okay, anything."

"How old are you guys?"

Alek answers for me because I'm still worrying about his eye being cut. "I'm 17 and she is 16."

"Okay and what was this whole dispute about?"

He answers again. "Well she and I were on a date when he decided to come and threaten her to take her daughter away from her. When we fought back he came and threw a punch at me."

"I called 911 with my phone behind my back. I wasn't letting him get away with harassing me and my daughter and Alek. She isn't his daughter. He raped me so she is mine." I explained.

"Okay how old is the girl?"

"6 weeks old today."

"Wow she is a little one isn't she." He says with a smile. "I have one that old too, enough while it last, they grow up faster than you think." He says as he continues writing in his notepad.

"So what happens now?" Alek asks.

"He is going to jail. Rape in the first degree and sagetory rape. He won't be bothering you anytime soon. Have a nice night you two. Enjoy yourselves." He walks back over to the car that Brian is placed in and drives off.

"Finally he is out of my life for good! I am so happy right now!" I run over to Alek and jump into his arms. He supports me with my legs around his waist and his arms holding me up. I was so happy tears were falling from my eyes as I hugged Alek.

"What's wrong Chloe?" He asked putting me down and wiping my tears.

"Nothing, I am just so happy that I can finally stop living my life in fear of me and my daughter. No more looking over my shoulder at school or work or having to worry about him going and finding her. It's over. A fresh start. For both of us."

"I am so happy for you Chloe." He hugs me tightly again as a few more tears fall again.

"Come on; let's head back to my apartment." I say as we start walking back to my place again.

"I pretty much live there." Alek says laughing.

"Yeah you do!" I say laughing with him.

As we approach the apartment we walk in and head straight for bed. I got changed into my baggy sweat pants and cami top Alek changed into basketball shorts and didn't wear a shirt. He climbed into bed first and I followed. He lays down and I put my head on his chest. Just as I begin to relax and am ready to fall asleep, I hear Alek whisper "I love you Chloe King."

I look up at him and kiss him softly "I love you too Aleksander Petrov"

And with that we fell into a deep sleep.

**I am still VERY VERY upset about Chloe King being canceled and not being able to see my beautiful Alek Petrov every Tuesday night but its okay. Maybe it will come and or another network will pick it up. Twitter and write on there website about it every day! Maybe we'll get lucky! Anyways keep reading and reviewing. And I may ask if you have a very long review, questions or suggestions please send it in a PM! Thank you guys so much! =]**

**Rissaa;***


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone! I have been writing one shots/ song fics and sort of having another writers block, but I am slowly coming back with it! Help me out here peeps! =]**

**On with the story!, **

Chapter 9:

I woke up the next morning completely rested with a warm body cuddled up next to me. I haven't slept this well in months, at least since Alyssa was born. I turn my head a little bit and see Alek still in a deep sleep with a slight smile on his face. I remember the events of last night and smile big as I turn around to face him and kiss him. I know he is awake because he kisses me back softly and passionately. I pull away and smile at him brightly "Good morning sunshine." I tell him getting up and climbing out of bed.

"Hm that was a good morning." Alek said following me into the kitchen. "So different not waking up and seeing Alyssa."

"I know right. So much quieter and I'm not sure if I like it." I said with a smile on my face. I pull out some eggs as Alek put some bread in the toaster. "So when should we head over to pick Alyssa up? I'm sure Jasmine has had enough of a baby for a while."

"After we eat we can go and pick her up." Alek said as he picked up his food and began eating next to me.

After we ate we both got dressed and ready. I got dressed in **(h t t p :/ w w w .polyvore . c o m / c o m f y c o l d d a y / s e t ? I d = 3 6 4 1 4 7 5 1) **since it was kind of chilly that day. Alek dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and some dark jeans. We left my house around 11:00am.

As we are walking down the street he grabs my hand and intertwined our fingers together as we stopped and grabbed coffee before heading to Valentina's.

Alek unlocks the door when we get there and walk in. We walk through the kitchen and living room and when we didn't see them we walk over to Jasmine's room and they were in there. Jasmine was doing some homework out of her textbook and Alyssa was lying in front of her with pillows around her, in case she rolled over, which she hasn't done yet.

Jasmine notices us and smiles. "Hey guys. Did you have fun last night?"

"Oh yeah we did." Alek said. We both filled her in on last night's events; she would go from the 'Awww' look to a shocked look every two seconds.

"Well I am glad you guys had a good night, except for everything with that douche bag." Jasmine said as she closed her book and set it on her nightstand.

"Yeah we did, but I missed my little baby girl." I said as I walked over to Alyssa and picked her up. She gurgled and giggled with a little smile on her face. "I missed you sweetie. After only 6 weeks, I am glad I lasted that long without you around me. Only because I trust Aunt Jasmine with my life." I smile at Jasmine as Alek walks over and takes Alyssa out of my arms.

"Hey baby girl." Alek said looking at her with a proud and happy smile.

"So I don't know about you guys, but I am kind of hungry. Been so occupied with her and homework I think I forgot to eat. You want to go and grab something at the pizza shop down the street?"

Even though me and Alek just ate, we agreed anyways. "Sure we'd love too. Yeah when you have a newborn around and so many other things on your mind you do forgot to do the most important things, like eat and sleep. Trust me I know." I tell Jasmine giggling.

As Alek holds Alyssa still, I walk around and pack her things as Jasmine goes to get dressed and ready. About 15 minutes later we head for the pizza shop. Just my luck, Amy and Paul are there as well. Guess now is a better time than ever to let them in on my little secret.

"Hey guys!" Amy says noticing us as we walk over to them couple.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jasmine replies sitting down next to Amy. I take the table next to the booth they are sitting in as Alek takes a seat next to me still holding my daughter. If you didn't know what had happened to me, whom only certain people do, you'd thing he was her father. God I wish he was.

"Um okay I have to ask, even though you just got here. Alek who's baby is that and why are you holding it?" Amy asked curiously.

"Um, Amy this is my daughter Alyssa." I tell her looking Alek after saying that only to see nothing but support and happiness in his eyes.

"Awww you have a baby? That's so adorable! How old is she? Who's the father?" Amy asked looking at Alyssa with a big smile.

"Yeah I have a baby. Her name is Alyssa Marie King, and she is 6 weeks old." Purposely trying to avoid the daddy question.

"Awww she is so little!" Amy said. I was about to reply when I heard the best thing I will ever hear in a British accent.

"And I'm her father."

I hear those magical, I quickly look over at Alek with a mix of happiness and confusion on my face and running through my mind.

"What? Alek I don't want you taking on such a responsibility when you're on the basketball team and have friends to hang out with and practice with. I can't let you destroy your life." I explain.

"They aren't my real friends Chloe. Just because we play on the same team doesn't mean we think the same or even hang out outside of school. We sometimes would hang out at another's house to watch a game and practice at a park, but we aren't really 'true friends'. You and this little girl are my life now Chloe King." He tells me looking at me directly in the eyes as all those words sunk in.

"I love you Alek. You have to be the best boyfriend ever." I kiss him real quick and look down at my baby. "I love you too Alyssa Marie." I kiss her forehead and look back up at Alek.

"I love you too Chloe King." He tells me with a nice smile. We look back over at the others to see them engrossed in their own conversation, ignoring us.

"Think we should head home baby girl." Alek said. "I'm not really that hungry anyways."

"Sure babe. Let's go." We inform them that we are just going to go home and relax all day and enjoy our time with Alyssa. I see Alek whisper something to Jasmine though very hush so even my Mai hearing couldn't hear him. She nodded to him and we both headed for my, or our, apartment.

**I know it is a short chapter and I'm sorry but this is all I got for now! Read and review and all my other stories and review them too please! They are feeling kind of neglected loll. Thank you and please keep sending PM's of ideas you want to see me write! I am also hoping to actually hit 100 reviews for the first time! Please help me make that happen! Thank you all and I love you alllllll! =]**

**Rissa;***


	10. Chapter 10

**Yayy! I hit over 100 reviews! I was sooo excited! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and comments! I love you all soooo much and you very much keep me breathing! Okay, that's a little over dramatic but you keep me writing! **

**Anyways, on with the story everyone has been so eager to read! =]**

_~*Chapter 10*~_

I wake up the next morning in Alek's arms and I have never felt happier. I hear my baby girl gurgling in her crib so I gently get up and make my way quietly to her room. She looks and smiles and I change her then walk to the kitchen. I know Alek needs the sleep so I leave him be. As I feed Alyssa I do some last minute homework that is due tomorrow, damn I realize I am really good at multi tasking these days. But having a newborn can do that too you. After she finishes, I clean her bottle and go into the living room where I lay her down and try getting her to roll over as I finish the last of my English essay. After I finish I start playing with her and trying to get her to roll over. I set her on her tummy and try getting her to move. I hear footsteps from behind me and see Alek emerging from the bedroom. "Hey love, how long have you been up for?" He asked making his way into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Only about an hour and a half. Two hours tops."

"Oh, you could have woken me up." He said making his way into the living room, sitting on the couch above me. I rested my head on his knee and replied "No, you needed the sleep. You got up with her last night, so I let you sleep in."

"No but-"I cut him off.

"Alek, don't argue. Because you know you're going to lose." I tell him giggling.

"Okay I surrender." He leans over and gives me a quick kiss before pulling away. "Good morning Alyssa." I kisses the top of her head as she gurgles and giggles again.

We watch her and I smile before I realize something. "Oh my god, Alek. She is going to do it!" I see my baby moving half of her body over getting ready to roll over. He starts paying full attention to her as she finally does it. "She did it! Yes! Finally!"

Alek laughs at me as we start getting ready to head over to his apartment to see Valentina.

I get dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and some dark blue shorts with my black and while low top converse. Alek gets dressed in his usual tight v-neck with his blue jeans. I put Alyssa in a pink onesie.

We start heading over there with Alek, as usual, carrying the car seat. I feel bad making his do it, but he never lets me.

We reach the apartment and Amy and Paul are also there. Not surprising considering they are Jasmine's best friends and now mine and Alek's.

"Hey guys! And wittle baby Alyssa. Can I hold her Chloe? Please? I promise to be gentle." Alek looking hesitant, but let her anyways. She starts walking gently and slowly around the apartment as I walk over to Jasmine. Alek made his way to the kitchen to grab an apple before walking to Valentina's office to inform her of out arrival.

"Hey guess what Jas?" I say excitedly.

"What Chloe?" She said confused.

"Alyssa rolled over today on her very own!"

"Oh my god really? I have to see this!" She walks over to Amy taking the baby gently out of her arms before bringing her to a blanket that is always on the floor for her whenever she is over here. She does it for Jasmine to see just as Valentina and Alek walk out of the room.

"Chloe, Alek has something he would like to talk to you about. We will keep an eye on Alyssa while you two go and grab some lunch to talk." Valentina says walking over to the crowd around the baby who's rolling.

"Come on let's go." We make our way to the coffee shop down the street. After we get our coffee, we sit down and begin to talk.

"So what did Valentina mean when she said you needed to talk to me?"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about, and I have been thinking about it since the Brian incident."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to adopt Alyssa. As my own daughter so we don't have to worry about Brian coming back around or anything like that. I already love her as my own, so I want to make it official. If that's okay with you that is?"

**Sorry to cut it short! But I am super tired, I have been so tired lately no matter how much I sleep I feel restless and tired. Anyways, enough with my problems. Read and Review and PM is you have questions or concerns. Thank you all! Love you!**

**Rissa;***


	11. Authors Note! Please Read!

**Hey guys!**

**I know it has been a while but this is not a chapter!**

**I am having a major writers block for this story and I have no idea what to write or how to continue it! So please PM me and help me out cause I need it! **

**And to anyone who has been reviewing about me continuing this, I definitely am, I just need ideas to stem off from!**

**Thank you! And I love you all!**

**Rissa;***


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally!**

**Yes this is a Chapter!**

**I want to thank **_**dead beatiful **_**for the idea!**

**Read and Review! :]**

Chapter 11:

I look at Alek in shock "Alek, are you sure? That's a big thing…" I say, putting my coffee cup down and look up into his brown eyes, seeing them as sincere as ever.

"Of course I'm sure, I don't want Brian coming back around and I already act like her father, so I want it to be official. I want you to start over here, and that includes forgetting what Brian did to you and moving on with me and Alyssa." He says, grabbing my hand as we get up as start walking back to the apartment.

I stop us in the middle of the sidewalk then I look down at the ground "Okay…" I say looking back up at him and smiling.

He looks shocked "Really?"

"Yeah, you're right. I can't go on knowing that her father is a rapist and that is how she was conceived. As far as she and everyone else is concerned, me and you made that little angel." He grabs me and spins me aroundoff the ground in joy.

"Okay, well I talked to Valentina about it and she thinks it's a good idea so she is going to do all the paperwork and the only thing we have to do is sign." Alek says, putting me down on the ground and grabbing my hand as we continue our walk back to the apartment, back to our baby girl.

When we get back, Amy and Jasmine are playing with Alyssa on the blanket and making her laugh and giggle. We smile at the sight then Alek goes into Valentina's office to inform her I agreed to the adoption. Now I want to tell Jasmine.

"Hey Jas, Amy, guess what?" I tell them sitting down next to Jasmine and playing with Alyssa.

"What?" They say, taking their attention from my baby to me.

"Alyssa has a daddy now…" I tell them with a smile. Jasmine's face lights up.

"You said yes!" I nod and she hugs the life out of me as we laugh. "I knew you would, he was so scared to ask you."

"You knew?" I ask her confused.

"Um yeah, whose idea do you think it was?" She laughs and turns her attention back to the baby, who is now looking up at me with a smile. I put my hand on her head and rub it. Alek returns moments later and sits down next to me.

"Hey baby girl, how you doing?" He says to Alyssa with a smile, not a smirk, even though I learned to love that smirk. Amy smiles then says she has to go, but she would see us tomorrow at school.

A few hours later, Alek and I decide it's time to take Alyssa home and get her ready for bed so we leave the apartment and get into Alek's car and head home. When we get there, Alek gives her a bath while I get changed into my pajamas. When I get out he is getting her dressed into her onesie for bed. "Here babe, I do it. You go get changed and I'll take care of it." He kisses me lightly and walks out of the room and into our room. I smile as I am getting her dressed and start talking to her "Hey baby girl, you like your daddy? That's okay so do I." I smile and pick her up and carry her into the kitchen to heat up a bottle since it's almost 8 p.m so it's her bedtime. Alek walk back out and sits down at the island watching me "What are you staring at?" I jokingly say to him.

"My daughter, I don't know what you think I'm staring at" He jokes back and walks over to me and kisses me again. "Here I'll put her down and you do your homework. I'll be right back." We ate at Valentina's so we didn't have to make anything tonight. I take my homework out of my bag and start working on it. Luckily it was only math tonight and nothing else, because I was tired.

Alek walks back out about 20 minutes later and sits down next to me and starts to work on his English homework. We head into my room about a half hour later, but we just cuddle up in bed "Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?" I respond, looking up at him.

"I have an idea." He grabs my laptop and logs onto his Facebook page. I look at what he is doing and he is changing his family section. He scrolls down and clicks on 'add family member'. He clicks on daughter then types in 'Alyssa Marie King' into the name section. I kiss his cheek as tears well up in my eyes. It wasn't even official yet, but Alek doesn't care. Then he scrolls back up and clicks on 'relationship status' then clicks on 'in a relationship' then types in my name and puts the date we met as the date of our anniversary. He lets me log on so I can accept it and then I decide to surprise him. I go into 'make an album' and I type in 'I love my life3;*'. I see Alek looking over my shoulder as I start to add the pictures of me and him, him and Alyssa, me and Alyssa, me and Jasmine, and just Alyssa. I smile and click on publish album. I log out and shut down my computer and put it back. "That will cause some havoc tomorrow in school huh?"

"Oh yeah, but I really don't care. As long as I have you and that little girl in the other room, nothing else matter to me." Alek whispers into my ear as we both drift off to sleep.

The next morning Alek and I wake up to Alyssa whimpering in the other room. The morning routine had become pretty normal to the both of us now. After we would get up Alek would shower first as I feed Alyssa, then he would take her and get her dressed as I got in the shower and got ready. Then we would get our bags together and head to the daycare center to drop her off then head to school, but when we got to school today, it was exactly like I expected. Alek and I got stared at as we walked into the school hand in hand, and when we got to my locker, I started to open it when one of the popular cheerleaders came up and called me a slut, but covered it with a cough and laughed as she walked away with her friends. Alek hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. We saw Amy, Paul and Jasmine walking up to us, so he said he would see me at lunch then walked to his locker.

"Hey girl, I saw what you and Alek did last night, pretty ballsy and I loved it. It was super cute." Amy said.

"Thanks, it was actually his idea. He did it first." I say with a smile.

"So has anyone said anything to you yet?" Jasmine asked.

"A few cheerleaders called me a slut, but I'm not listening. I learned at my other school after what Sam did to me." I say as we start walking.

"Well that's good; don't let them get to you." Amy smiled, as we arrived to our class.

At lunch I was sitting with Amy, Jasmine, and Paul as we waited for Alek to show up. He had practice but he said he would be here right after because they weren't practicing for very long. As we were eating and laughing, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it and saw it was the daycare center. I picked it up, worried there was something wrong with Alyssa "Hello?"

"Hello Chloe, it is Mary. Are you in school right now?"

I push my food slightly away from me and now notice that Alek has walked in and joined us, but looked worried when he saw me with a panicky facial expression "Yes I am, why? Is everything okay?"

"I will call the school and tell them to dismiss you early because we had to call an ambulance for Alyssa, after you and Alek left, her fever spiked to 104.5, which isn't safe for an infant her age."

I pick up my food tray and throw it away and rush back to the table and start picking up my books and putting them away "Okay Mary thank you, I am leaving now. Where did they take her?" I see Alek standing up to.

"They took her to Creaser; I am calling the school now." I hang up and Alek runs to me.

"What's going on Chloe?"

"Alyssa is in the hospital, I will explain on the way there, but Mary is calling the school to allow me and you to leave early so we can be with her." I say as we both rush out of the cafeteria and out of the school.


	13. AnotherAuthorsNote Sorry!

Not a chapter, an Authors note, but very important!

*Okay guys, here's the deal. I am having a really hard time continuing this story so if anyone has any ideas or helpful hints for me to continue at all, please let me know! I'm trying to write another chapter, but I keep starting over or getting stuck!

Please help! I don't want to stop the story completely! =(

Rissa;*


End file.
